The Most Desperate Man
by Dancing Tiger
Summary: Just a normal day for the 5-0 task force, but this story offers the insight of their 'criminal.' They will find why he did what he did, and what makes him the most desperate man. First 5-0 fanfic!
1. A Desperate Man

**Thank you for taking a moment to stop in and read this! My first 5-0 fanfic! I have done COD before, but I really wanted to write this one! It's nothing special, I'm warning you, but it might become a little bit more so in the future. **

I was sitting at the table, playing cards, listening to the whir of the cracking, broken electric fan in the corner. It was a pitiful sound, and it did nothing to help ease the thick, drowning humidity we suffered. Everywhere you turned, cement, metal, cracked and rusted. It was our territory though, more specifically, though, mine. Damarian Cruz, me. It wasn't exactly mine, though. I was just one of the higher up guys, who got to occupy it for a bit. I lay down the cards in my hand onto the creaking, precarious card table.

The two kids across from me didn't make a sound of dissent any louder than a small groan. I made sure that my burnt brown, dirt caked face didn't show anything other than a cruel, unforgiving mask, eyebrows turned down in a position of eternal anger. It was hard to train my face to do as such, but I found that my exterior came easily as soon as I reigned in my face. I didn't share sympathies with them, or give a glance. I just used my calloused hands to scrap the meager pile of coins from the center of the table.

The two kids looked on silently. The one on he left, nearly a copy of me with his dark, narrow face. His eyes mirrored mine, a deep brown, nearly black as his pupils. He should. That one was my younger brother, Roberto. He fingered the gun over his shoulder, an AK-47, with nervous hands. I shot him a warning glance.

He had got it one week earlier. It didn't take too much money, but he had spent every waking minute tending to its illegally obtained pieces. If something came up, he'd be as trigger happy as hell. I wanted to tell him so much, help guide him a bit, but that was impossible. I couldn't let my rough exterior drop for half a second, even if it was for my younger brother.

I was, of course, one of the higher ups in this cartel, even though I barely brushed 23. Lifelong service, I guess you could say. Ever since my father died, and my mother, whom I had never known, were gone, I knew it was time to start caring for the family. I was just a teenager when I had to hunt down some of the most dangerous on the island, alone, looking for work. If I had been older, I would have been shot on sight. My father was a reputable man, but three small children, were easy targets. You see, my father was a lawyer.

I am sure that he put many of their own behind bars for good, but as a young child, I had the least conception of this idea. I just knew that I had two younger siblings who were hungry, starving, and would die if I did not get food. One day, I stumbled across just the right, yet the most wrong, man I could.

He was the leader of the cartel I currently work in. I begged and pleaded, got beaten, but he took me under his wing. I don't know why, even drug lords had compassion in some cell of their body. But, I was in a job. It paid the rent, and kept my siblings fed. Well, no rent actually. We still live in rusted shacks, this warehouse being one of the most common places. But, we had some shelter, and we were alive. That was more than we would have been if I hadn't found Andio Rueben, the cartel leader.

Yes, so going from a young teen into my young adult years, I had done nothing else except serve him. I had worked my way up in respect as the older members 'retired' or were gunned down in fights, as they were commonly. In fact, I was rather lucky to be alive. The scar across my collarbone traced by lead proved that.

Even so, this was nothing more than just a job. It kept my little sister and brother fed. My sister, Maria, barely brushed 14. My position kept her safe and out of a whorehouse, so I was fine with it. Illegal, I didn't care. My family was safer than it would be without the protection of the extra men around.

I finished gathering the coins off the dusty and creaking card table, and pushed the ancient folding chair away from it. I shot the two boys a look, which told them to go to wherever they needed to, or wherever wasn't here. They knew it well enough, and were about to scamper off to do it, but suddenly, the ancient door about ten feet from us exploded inward.

My gun was level with a clicking sound in half a second, which was half a second before I heard the cry of 'Five-O! Drop your weapons!" I turned to face my brother for a fraction of a second, and found that his gun was up and ready also. His finger was curled around the trigger, and I knew for a fact it was loaded, safety off.

A bead of sweat rolled down my face, and as the dust settled, I saw the four silhouettes of the predators called police standing in the doorway. I took it all in through the smothering bombardment of sensations. In the front was a tall man, the look of a predator on his face reminding me of a grizzly bear. By his side, there was a pale, short, blond headed man. Behind them were two more, but I paid no attention. All the guns in the warehouse were pointing at them now, but none would fire unless I gave the command. The grizzly man let out another warning as he looked me in the eye. It frightened me, somewhere deep inside, how easily this man found the top of the food chain.

"Last chance. I am warning you, drop your weapons!" I flicked a sidelong glance to my brother. He licked his lips, and as the blonde man looked at him, he got the look on his face that I knew he was preparing to shoot. I was going to yell out a warning to him just as a gunshot went off, and he went down with a grunt.

It didn't take me more than a second to drop my own gun, then fall down on one knee by his side. His hand made it to his right shoulder, which was leaking blood through his fingers that were white knuckled. There were heavy, booted footsteps, and the sounds of other weapons being dropped or unloaded. I knew that the other men had no idea what to do, now that I , their leader, was standing down.

The footsteps, I could hear two sets of them, coming rapidly in my direction. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, while pressing on my brothers wound, I let out a warning of my own.

"Don't come any closer! I am warning you!" I heard them come closer yet, blatant disregard to my obvious request. My hand instinctively reached for the gun that was closest to me, but all I got was the most rapid, and incredibly powerful, kick to my head. My temple, actually.

My world exploded into one of white pain, stars exploding in my mind as I fell onto the ground. I was dazed, but I had had my fair share of fights. I pulled myself to my knees, only to be met by one coated in cargo pants to the side of my face. I went down onto all fours, then launched myself backwards, back onto my feet.

He was coming for me just as I found myself ready. I quick block of the fist that threatened to crush my face, then my own uppercut to his jaw, then an elbow into his solar plexus. He grabbed my arm, then wrenched it back in a move of swiftness, the one of a predator. I could feel the strength encased in his arms as shoved me forward, letting me fall flat on my face.

Everything ached from the fifteen second fight, and the next thing I knew, my arms were wrenched behind my back, and I was dragged to my feet. As soon as my vision cleared, I saw my brother, still writhing, on the ground. I struggled to turn around to face who held me.

"Don't touch my brother you bastards! Fuck you!" I tried once again to scramble towards him, though I knew the attempts were futile. There was a sigh behind me, almost as if someone were fed up with something. The next thing I knew, the butt of a pistol was cracking across my skull

oooOooo

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. He was the one holding the man who had just fallen to his knees under the force of the blow.

"Steve, I know you want to catch this guy. Look, we did! It doesn't mean you have to pistol whip the kid across the head!" Steve only shook his head at the comment.

"He's not a kid, Danny."

"Well, what about the one you shot?" Steve looked at the boy, a teenager at the most, lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Blood was seeping onto the floor. Steve looked around the warehouse, glad to see the HPD backup was rounding up most of the others in the warehouse. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing for an ambulance. After he finished that task, he pulled up the photo of their suspect.

Danny swung the man to his feet, then around to face Steve. The man took a minute to look at their detainee, and nodded as the picture obviously matched the man in their captivity. Chin came up next to him, and put a much appreciated hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if that's not Damarian Cruz, I don't know who is" The older man said, nodding at the bloodied man still stumbling to get to his feet. Steve nodded and slipped his phone away. They both looked at the man. He was most certainly guilty, he knew, of a murder of an innocent man gone hiking in the woods, gotten too close to one of their stashes. There were fingerprints all around, matching his.

Though Steve was most utterly disgusted by the fact that the man was a murderer, and a drug dealer, part of him hinted at respect deep inside. The guy had just gotten a nice kick delivered to his head, followed by a knee, followed by an arm wrench, finished with a pistol to the head, but he was still conscious, and currently, standing.

Steve didn't show it though, only nodding to Danny. They walked out of the warehouse, Danny dragging Damarian with them. They walked to the Camaro, Danny shoving the criminal into the back, complaining under his breath about the dirty man sitting on the very seat Gracie would later. Steve only shook his head and climbed into what he thought was his rightful spot, the driver's seat.

Danny looked at Steve, partially in dread, partially in fear. The look on his face betrayed more than the SEAL would be willing to admit. Danny had come to know this face as the one that meant 'oh, let's go scare the shit out of the latest guy we found, whether that involves shark tanks, grenades, not so much cliffs, or something like that, I don't care.' Danny looked to Steve.

"I know that face. Where are we going this time?" He leaned his head back against the seat, rubbing his head gently as Steve put the car into gear and hummed a bit before answering.

"I don't know quite yet Danno. How about the zoo? You do like the zoo, don't you?" Danny shook his head.

"No, I don't. I don't like the zoo."

Steve only smiled.

**I just want a review or two (Not required!) to tell me if I should continue! This is new territory for me, so I just want to know how I am doing! Thanks so much! **

**-Dancing Tiger, out**


	2. At The Zoo

**Hey, thank you for all the alerts, subscriptions, and all that : ) I know in 5-0 fics you kinda hafta get a little famous… Well, I hope I work my way there! I don't really like this, its not my best writing, I don't know for some reason…. Sigh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

I had been in the car with the two arguing hotheads for way too long. My head had hurt enough from the assault that had rained down upon it, but this was a new low, even for me. I swear, the two had to have been married, but I didn't really need to think about that right now. My lips were sealed shut.

A part of me ached for my brother, wondering about him, what happened to him, how he was doing. Surely, no matter how aggressive they seemed so far, they wouldn't leave a kid to die? Not law enforcement, surely? Unfortunately, with these two in front of me, I couldn't be sure.

I turned my head to face out the window, glance at the scenery go by. My hands, cuffed behind my back, stretched for a minute, before I went back to focusing on the bits of green and silver, palm trees and buildings, as we sped along in the car. To my great relief, they soon stopped arguing.

I wouldn't have been so greatly relieved if I had known that seconds later we were going to slow down. As the car pulled into a lot, I paused, and nearly cocked my head. This wasn't the police headquarters, I was sure. I had been there once before. I turned my glance up to the sign, and noticed the words "Hawaii Zoo" in big, orange letters. I licked my lips as the two got out, and the blonde came to drag me out.

"Hey hey hey! What are we doing her?" I tried to push the tremor in my voice away as I was pulled out. The dark, tall one I had established as Steve let out a grim, sadistic chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said. The blonde one, who I was sure was Danny, or Danno, I wasn't sure, just groaned. I was dragged to one of the front gates ,where Steve flashed his badge at a sleepy guard. Suddenly, we were in like I wasn't a prisoner, and they weren't two cops. Just a few more people visiting the zoo. Except, one of them was in handcuffs, and no one else was around to make sure no 'accidents' happened. I swallowed deeply, struggling only briefly, but the rough grip on the back of my collar kept propelling me forward.

I looked up at the sky, but had to squint. Not only was the sun blinding in midday light, my head was still pounding. I looked back at the ground and turned my thoughts to my little sister. She had her own hideaway, to keep her away from all of the other men, though none would dare to mess with her, with me as her older brother. I usually brought some kind of lunch, even if it was only an orange, at midday.

I didn't have much longer to think about that though, as I was suddenly dangling face first over an animal enclosure.

"Hey! What the hell man!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, unable to move due to the fact my hands were still secured behind my back. My eyes squeezed shut, and another grim chuckle escaped the man who was the only thing holding me. I let out another sound of dissent, and then he let out a growl.

"All right, Damarian! Why did you kill him?" He yelled in my ear. I didn't pay attention to the question though. Hell, I was dangling over a god damn animal enclosure. How in the hell did he expect me to focus anything?

"Damarian, listen to me! Why did you do it? I swear to god I will throw you in if you don't answer!" I shook my head, remembering back to a few weeks ago.

I was up in one of the mountains, checking in on one of the grows we had going. I heard a hiker, and picked up my gun. I went after him, warned him to leave but he persisted. I shot him.

I wasn't proud of it, in fact, it disgusted me. I hated myself, but every time I thought of that, I reminded myself of my family, how I had to protect them, and the only way I would do that would be through maintaining my reputation, which meant I had to kill him.

I knew that I wasn't going to talk. I could die, I knew. My brother, in prison somewhere for a while, then he would get out and have to form a life of his own. My sister, she would figure out something. It wouldn't be a favorable option, but she could make it.

If I told, things would be worse off. They would be found out, and get killed, maybe. If I died, they could go on living, and I wouldn't be missed too badly. It wouldn't be all that bad. My lips were staying sealed.

"I'm not talking." I yelled back at him, and then suddenly, I was dangling over to my belt. I swallowed, and suddenly heard another growl. This time I knew that it was not from Steve. I dared to look down, to see two tigers pacing below me. Another grim chuckle came, surely from that man.

"So, Damarian, convinced to talk now? I am sure that Mace and Fang would love another meal. They haven't argued before." My face twisted in a moment of disbelief. This guy had done this kind of thing before? I looked down at the two tigers, and then thought of my brother, my sister.

Who was I kidding when I said they would make it? They were too young, without protection. I couldn't just leave them. I opened my mouth in a panic, my heart racing at the speed of lighting, before I opened my mouth.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you anything you want to know, if we can strike a deal. Okay?"

oooOooo

Steve looked at Danny, who was standing off at the side, arms crossed over his chest. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, so what do you think? I think this is bullshit. We aren't going to debate about this." Danny shrugged. Steve continued.

"Hell, they're usually screaming by now. What's wrong with him?" Danny shrugged again, and leaned his back against the fence around the enclosure. Steve held up a finger, now holding the trembling man by one hand.

"No matter how much he wants to negotiate, can we? I mean, we have before, with Sang Min, but that was different." Danny threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright, McGarrett, keep on having this one way conversation!" Steve shook his head once, in obvious disagreement, then turned back to Damarian.

"Last chance! I am giving you one more chance to tell me anything. A name, what you do, why you killed him. No negotiation!"

The man shook his head once more, and with that last thought, Steve let him fall all the way over, into the pit with the growling tigers.

**There, a little cliffhanger, but there will most likely be more tomorrow! Please tell me whatyou think, I think that for some reason I cant get Steve and Danny's characters quite right. I am sure it will take a little work, tell me how you think I am doing. Thanks : )**


	3. Negotiation

**Thanks for reading!**

I felt myself falling, and I didn't even have time to scream as I plunged downward. I think I might have heard a growl before I landed, but I knew when I hit, I couldn't move. I didn't make a sound, other than my labored breathing, as I heard the pacing around me.

A hot, wet muzzle came near my ear, and a dissatisfied growl came by my face. I was hardly breathing, no matter how much my impacted lungs were begging for oxygen. I heard yelling from above, most likely the two cops arguing, or yelling. I think it was the blonde one who was the loudest.

I mean, they obviously were not going to negotiate, if they dropped me into a fucking tiger's enclosure, but I had a good chance of surviving if I could just stay still. There was the pacing of paws, and then a huff as one of them sat close to me. Cautiously, I opened my eyes.

The tiger's rear was only a few inches from my face, but I still hesitated in my movements. I knew from here on out, I either got lucky, or decapitated. I figured my luck was pretty high, so slowly, I started to pull myself up, while at the same time, assessing the damage to my body.

Another yell came from above, and I knew this one to be Steve for sure. It was rough and growly, nearly grating metal to my ears. I let out a breath, and pulled up a little further. For the first time, as I paused to take a breath, I caught a good chunk of the conversation.

"What the hell man! You think you are all tough, pushing him in! Now he is trying to get up, and probably going to get killed." Well, that was Danny, I think, because he wasn't the one who pushed me in. Steve replied, softer, but I caught it.

"Danny, relax! The fall wasn't all that far, and those used to be circus tigers, retired in this lovely zoo. They are too old and tired to care all that much, and if they do, that sucks for him." I shook my head in realization, and thought about my odds again. I slowly moved my hand forward, then realized something else.

My wrist must have his something, for it was throbbing really bad, but it also must have been sharp, for the chain linking the cuffs had come clean apart. I finally was in a full sitting position, and facing a pair of amber eyes. The heavy breathing of the animal's flank instilled me with a little bit more confidence. Another yell came from above, this time actually directed to me.

"Damarian! Don't do it man! That's suicide! Just tell us what we want to know, and I can call them off with a steak!" Steve, for sure. I laughed, and yelled back up, trying to ignore the chills that came up my spine as the tigers shifted.

"Come on Steve, do you really think it matters to me if I die! If you can strike a deal with me, I won't feed myself to the tigers, and I promise I can give you any information you need!" I wasn't lying when I said it, either. They must have doubted it though.

As they argued, I got to my knees, eventually standing, only to find the two tigers circling around me. My heart was racing, my breaths coming quickly, but I tried not to let it show. The tigers I was sure could tell. I reached out a hand to the smaller one, the one closest to me. It let out a warm breath on my hand, then rubbed up along my side.

I put a hand out, in a motion of complete idiocy, and let it run from the tigers head to its shoulders. The big cat let out a hearty sound, then rubbed closer to me, like a huge housecat. Though the motion nearly pushed me over, I appeased it by petting it once more. The second one came up also, seeming to beg for attention too. I gave him his fair share, and eventually was standing there, half in amusement. I was under arrest, petting two tigers, while the two cops argued above me. This was surely a new one.

oooOooo

Steve looked down at the man petting two, ferocious beasts like they were common pets. It had totally made his plan backfire, which was to scare the man to the point where he shit himself so would tell them whatever they needed to know. Damarian yelled up to him once more.

"Seriously, I will come out if you just strike a deal with me. I am sure I could piss these kitties off, and they would eat me or maul me and you would get in trouble. You just listen to my words, agree to some pretty simple stuff, and I won't be tiger food. Okay?" Steve ran a hand through his hair and turned to Danny. The short man raised his hands into the air.

"Are you willing to listen to me this time? Because, if you are, it won't hurt just to hear what he has to say. If it is something doable, like solitary, or letting him have a beer before he goes away, just say yes. If not, get him out another way." Steve shook his head, bouncing between the two choices. He had done some pretty risky things before, but getting a suspect mauled was definitely not something good for his resume. Finally making up his mind, though not without a bit of self-loathing, he yelled back down.

"All right, Damarian. What are your terms? It depends on what you want, so, think wisely!" The man didn't hesitate a moment, and kept petting the two beasts as he spoke.

"My brother, the one that you, you bastard, shot. I want to hear how he is doing, and then make sure he gets a place in life. Get him a foster family or some shit until he is of legal age, in hope that he doesn't turn out like me. And, with my instruction, do the same with my sister. That's all, I just want to make sure they are all right before I go away." Steve was actually confused when he heard this. All the man wanted was to make sure his family was okay? This was hardly a normal request.

He turned to Danny.

"So, what do you think, Danno?"

**R&R please! **

**Dancing Tiger, out!**


	4. Don't Cry

**Thanks for reading! Luv you all :3**

Danny shrugged once, and turned to him after glancing again at the man in the tiger pit.

"Steve, it's your choice, but here's what I think. He is only a man looking out for his family. What would you do, if you were going to go away forever? You would want to make sure Mary was okay. That's all he wants to do. I think that you should. What harm would it do?" Steve nodded, stroking his chin once or twice, and then squinted into the sun. He made up his mind.

"All right Damarian, I will agree to that. But to call the tigers off, I need you two answer two questions for me. Then, you will get your side of the bargain." Damarian let out a harsh sounding chuckle.

"Whatever, Steve. Ask them." Steve nodded.

"Is Damarian your real name? Or is it just an alias?" Damarian chuckled again.

"Well, that's a cheap question. Damarian Roberto Cruz, my full name. I wouldn't need an alias, smart one. I never go anywhere, don't buy things myself. It's pretty simple. Never had the need for one." Steve smirked a bit. Not only was his question answered, but he was provided with a bit of additional information in that. He asked his second question quickly afterwards.

"Alright, Damarian. Did you kill that man? Timothy Pillars?"

"You mean that guy up in the mountains. I didn't catch his name. But, yeah, I killed him." There was no remorse in his voice; it was dead and deflated, free of emotion. Steve scowled, but nodded.

"Danny, there is a lever over there, by the other side of the enclosure. It will open a hidden door to their cages. They know to go in when they are opened." The blond nodded and jogged over, pulled the lever, and a door slid open. Steve watched as the two tigers licked Damarian for the last time, and then plodded slowly away to their respectful places.

The man scaled the tree closest to the fence, and jumped to the edge of the enclosure. He slipped over the rail to the safe side of the fence with a hand from Steve. Steve noted that the handcuffs had been broken and started to grope around in his pockets for a zip tie. Damarian held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Slow down there, Steve. Before you pull out some more cuffs, think about it. If I wanted to run, which I don't, where would I go? We are in a fucking closed zoo. Unless I want a run in with another animal, I don't think so. Also, I am sure that you would run me into the floor in a matter of seconds. Just, don't be stupid." Steve resisted the strong urge to cock his head, and narrow his eyes in confusion. Dear god, this kid has some spunk. And some guts. Steve once again felt a little bit of admiration for his bravery, facing the man who fed him to the tigers in this way. Steve was all about respect though. He cleared his throat.

"Damarian, to you I am SIR and nothing but that." To his annoyance, Damarian rolled his eyes.

"Alright, sir. So, can we please go through with this negotiation?" Steve looked at Danny, who only shrugged.

"Not providing any backup this time, babe. You struck a deal. Keep it, no matter how much he annoys you." Danny shot a look at Damarian, feeling a bit annoyed. You could see it in the distinctive twitch under his left eye, but he tried hard to push it away.

Steve let out a harsh sigh through gritted teeth, and grabbed Damarian by the back of the collar. He pushed the man forward, fed up with it, ignoring anything that came out of the young man's mouth.

oooOooo

I knew from the start that it would be extremely risky screwing with the grizzly man. Steve, or Sir, or whatever. I knew that he obviously had experience in being the top dog, the man on top, and in general, scaring the shit out of people.

Don't get me wrong, though, I was nearly scared shitless. My heart was still racing. I knew that the only way I could get anything through to him would be through things close to insults, and dangerous and reckless comments. Comments and things of outright disrespect that would get him riled up a bit.

Not that I major in psychology or something, but I knew that would make him focus. If he could focus, we could get my family to safety; I could trade in my fellow members, and live the rest of my life rotting happily behind bars. A perfect solution.

The grip on my collar was rough, the calluses that would be rubbed from holding a gun rough on the skin on my neck. I didn't protest as I was shoved back into the car after they thanked the guard. The door was slammed behind me, and then locked. It didn't matter. I wouldn't have thought of escaping anyway.

They didn't argue much, except for what to do first. I wanted to butt in, but I figured I had done my part. My heart was still pounding in my ears from the initial fall, and the adrenaline was rushing like a high grade drug through my blood, everything reverberating off everything else in shock from my own bravery. I wished that somehow, the two cops could see the other part of me, the real me.

I had always kept up my scary, monster like exterior for most of my life. Inside, I was truly a scared, weak man, who would sacrifice himself for his family, though he would never admit it to anyone. I would collapse in tears at the sight of a dead animal, usually, but the life I lived toughened me. When I am alone, I like to revert to that state, let everything go and just cry.

Those chances I get to do that are rare now. I surely can't do it now, no matter how much I want to. Let all my fear for my family, myself in the hands of this monster of a man, and everything spinning around me, go through a mass of tears. I never got to have a real childhood, or teenage years. I guess it was catching up to me. Steve's voice came to me through the dark, swirling mist of my mind, all of a sudden.

"We're going to the hospital. You can say goodbye to your brother. I know some people in social services that could get him a place for a year or two, if he's lucky. Is that okay with you?" It rushed up to me all of a sudden that I might have this as my last real goodbye. I swallowed a sob, and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks" I knew that I had let myself slip a bit with the last part, but I swallowed it quickly. I caught the glance of the blond detective in the mirror, but snapped my eyes away to out the window until we pulled into the hospital.

**Sigh… Keep forgetting to put disclaimer. I just figured, since this is fanfic, no one would think it needs one, but here we go anyway. **

***Disclaimer* I do not own anything, and I don't give a fuck if you steal my OC or plot. So, feel free. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. **


	5. Reunion

Steve yanked Damarian out of the car with a swift yank, making sure the man stumbled before the firm grip on his collar pulled him back up. Danny shot him an annoyed look as Steve made sure their prisoner remained on his feet. They walked into the hospital without drawing too many glances, despite the iron grip that surrounded the youngest of the trio's wrist. Danny knew that sometimes Steve was all about the flair, the explosion, the show off, but he could be discreet as a ninja when the time called for it. After clearing things with the nurse at the desk, the two cops and the prisoner ascended a few floors in the elevator. Steve pulled Damarian out as soon as the elevator doors opened, but he found the man was almost dashing to get to the room that they were told held his brother.

Steve wondered for a moment how the murdered that he was accompanying could walk with such light feet, almost as if nothing stained his conscious. Steve knew the lengthy list of charges that this man had somehow avoided being charged with due to lack of evidence. Drug trafficking. Illegal weapons deals. Prostitution rings. And now, murder would be added to the list. Steve felt complete annoyance once more at how this man had evaded justice for so long, but a swelling of pride came inside of him when he was reminded of exactly who he had beside him now. The very man that had escaped time and time again. And now, they would finish this deal and put him behind bars.

Steve checked the numbers on the doors, Danny following right behind him. Once they reached the correct room, Steve opened the door with the hand that he wasn't holding Damarian with. He walked in with long strides, and took in his surroundings immediately. It was just your average, low grade hospital room. It had three beds in a row, separated by thin curtains. Steve knew that Damarian's brother would be receiving minimal care while here, and of course, it was to be remembered that the boy was a criminal too. He had illegal weapons and was found in a location with drugs, and his fingerprints were most likely all over as well.

Steve motioned for Damarian to look and see which one was his brother. The man walked forward a few paces, looked, and moved on. He repeated the process until they came upon the last bed, where the small boy that Steve recognized lay. He was covered by a thin sheet, no hospital gown covering his bandaged chest. When Damarian saw his brother, he let out a sound that Steve couldn't describe, and rushed forward to his brother. Steve looked to Danny, and saw the shorter man standing with his arms crossed, head down. He knew that his partner was thinking deeply, though he had no idea what it could be. Steve turned his head back to the criminal and his brother, and watched the reunion in process.

Damarian placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, and waited as his eyes blinked open. Steve adjusted his standing position, and crossed his arms in a move he didn't understand was to shield himself from any emotions. Even from the distance he was standing, Steve saw tears rise in Damarian's eyes as his brother looked up at him, and managed a weak smile. The two brothers began to exchange hushed words.

"Roberto, how are you? Are you okay?" Damarian took his brother hand in his own, and looked directly into the boy's eyes as he spoke. Roberto gave a small cough before responding.

"I am okay. D-Damarian, how did you find me?" the younger of the duo spoke softly. Damarian shot Steve a look before going back to his brother.

"Roberto, the police have helped me. You and Anne will be safe, I promise you." Roberto shook his head viscously as Damarian said this, and Steve felt his eyebrows turn down and his lips purse as the boy responded to his older brother.

"What did you have to give up for that, hermano? Whatever it is, it is not worth it. I can find my way, and I will be alright." Steve watched as Damarian released his brother's hand, and stood up.

"I gave up my freedom Roberto. Once I check on Anne and get her to safety, I will be going to prison. Life, okay? Listen to me Roberto. This is the last you are seeing of me for a long time, maybe ever. I am selling out the others and giving away my freedom so that you can have a life. I am doing that in exchange for a home for you and Anne. A family. A proper one. You can live a good life. School." Damarian said it in a solid, emotionless voice. Steve felt Danny edge closer to him, and Steve leaned down to hear what the man had to say. Danny's words were hushed, but certain.

"In all my days, buddy, I've never seen anything like this." Steve straightened and nodded as he continued to watch the scene play out in front of him. Roberto was trying to sit up, and he was protesting violently.

"Damarian! Why would you do that? I know that you would rather eat mierda that go to prison! What is wrong with you!" Damarian leaned down, and got right into his brother face. His voice was a deadly serious whisper that made his brother freeze.

"Roberto, you listen to me. Do not even think about that. I am giving up everything so that you and Anne can be safe, and you are NOT going to throw that away. Do you hear me? What do you think dad would want us to do?" And Steve saw at the mention of their father, Roberto practically stopped breathing. The two brothers kept their eyes locked for a few more seconds, though Steve knew must have felt like eternities for them. Finally, Roberto nodded and Damarian gave his hand a final squeeze. Without another word, he turned away and faced Steve.

Steve pointed towards the door and grabbed his elbow, and the three walked out of the room without looking back.

**It's not like you're invisible to me. I see that you've viewed my story on the traffic stats or whatever… I appreciate it tons you guys, but drop me a review. I really want to know how I'm doing. One word, two words, a paragraph, I don't care. Just give me something! (I know. I've stooped to begging. Pathetic.) **


End file.
